roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ballistics Tracker
}} The Ballistics Tracker is an Other attachment, and is available for all Primary Weapons. It requires 1500 kills to be unlocked, or it may be purchased with credits. History In real life, ballistics calculators do exist in a variety of formats. Ballistics calculators are designed to calculate a bullet's trajectory by using the muzzle velocity of the firearm, bullet drop, wind, elevation angle, and other important factors. Most are found on computers but some are applications on mobile devices. Use of such things in warfare is usually impractical, given most are computers, which are not portable, and apps use predetermined data, something unable to be found in combat. Some apps don't work with every caliber as well. Some liberties have been taken in-game for such a device to work. Model In-Game The physical model in-game is that of an iPhone 7 in Jet Black, which is mounted to the side of the weapon vertically using a specially made StyLiS Studios branded weapons mount for the smartphone. In-Game The Ballistics Tracker will automatically put yellow-white diamonds above the head of the target closest to the center of the user's optic, within a very small field of view while aiming down the sights (ADS). However, this diamond is not visible to anyone else, meaning it does not automatically spot targets. Shooting the diamond will result in a headshot, as the Ballistics Tracker will compensate for bullet drop. However, a moving target may evade a successful hit, as the Ballistics Tracker does not compensate for movement. Additionally, the further away a target is, the less accurate the diamond becomes, as the diamond will remain a fixed size. Usage The Ballistics Tracker's primary purpose comes into play when used with any Sniper Rifle or Designated Marksman Rifle. It helps highlight the area where a headshot can be scored, which with sniper rifles is an instant kill, barring the Dragunov SVU. It cannot compensate for movement lead, so shooting at moving targets may result in a miss at extreme ranges. Weapons with comparatively high bullet drop to other weapons in their class, such as the AWS and VSS Vintorez can take great advantage of this. However, the Ballistics Tracker can find a purpose on other weapons, like select-fire weapons with high minimum damage such as the L86 LSW or the AKM. These weapons are already good choices for long-range marksmanship and greatly benefit from the Tracker in long range precision shooting situations. While the Ballistics Tracker can be used actively, this can be an active detriment to the user. Focusing on shooting the diamond will not train the user how the bullet drop actually works on the weapon. Rather, the user should be paying attention to how their optic lines up with enemy, and upon scoring a kill, equate that distance to the position of the reticle. As a training aid, the Ballistics Tracker is very useful for learning how to use extremely low velocity precision weapons like the Henry 45-70 and KAC SRR with high magnification scopes. This attachment is helpful in many cases involving longer-ranged shooting because of its compensating for bullet drop, and in dark areas where enemies can hide in plain sight. It is worth noting that the Tracker causes recoil to pull to the left in fully automatic fire. Pros & Cons Pros: * Compensates for bullet drop, allowing performing headshots to become easier. * Easy target acquisition of enemies. Cons: * Does not compensate for the target's movement. * Gives no advantage in hipfire, due to it only working when ADS. * Takes up peripheral vision when not using high-powered scopes. * High kill unlock. * Aiming point is small, requiring extra time to line up the reticle. * When put on a fully automatic weapon, the gun will noticeably recoil to the left. Trivia * The Ballistics Tracker is arguably the most hated attachment in the game by the playerbase, due to it being considered to remove the skill ceiling of compensating for bullet drop (i.e. people are compensating for bad aim.) ** It is also well hated due to the common occurrence of lower rank players buying this attachment, which is frowned upon. * The Ballistics Tracker has gone through a series of nerfs to the feature set it offers today. ** When it was introduced, the Ballistics Tracker would highlight ''any ''enemy within sight for more than a few moments. A player could then hip-fire at the diamond for a quick kill. It was essentially an automatic spotting tool. ** The Ballistics Tracker was eventually nerfed to only work while aiming down sights. It would highlight any enemy within a very wide cone of the player's field of view. ** It was finally nerfed to an extremely tight cone, essentially requiring the player to box their target within their optic before they can get a pip, ending its use as an auto-spotter, and requiring a degree of precision to use. * The Ballistics Tracker being a smartphone may be an inside joke to the fact that smartphones are claimed to be able to do just about everything. People can download ballistics calculators for their phones in real life, but they only accept premeasured data and don't have even a remotely similar experience. * The Ballistics Tracker's screen displays like the iPhone's camera as if someone was taking a picture or recording a video. *In the 2017 April Fools update, the Ballistic Tracker could be mounted on the TEC-9 (affectionately nicknamed the KEK-9: a 1SK TEC-9). Later it was removed as everything else was reverted back to normal. **If a player mounted the Ballistics Tracker on the TEC-9 during the 2017 April Fools update, it will remain equipped until the player removes it. ***In early 2019, an update introduced a sanity check that prevents players from spawning with invalid attachments, meaning the Ballistics Tracker can no longer be used on the TEC-9. *The Ballistics Tracker's screen used to glow like when a smartphone is turned on. Since an unknown update, the screen is transparent. *When a Ballistics Tracker is put on the TRG-42, it is not attached to the gun. Category:Weapon Attachments Category:Others